Fed Up
by MusicalChurros
Summary: Kurt was already having a shitty day. He didn't need his friends giving him an unwelcome greeting in Glee Club. He didn't need to guard his dignity with everyone against him. And he certainly didn't need his boyfriend of one year telling him that he was an A-Class cheater and that he, Kurt, didn't love him. -Major angst, set during Dance With Somebody-
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_Hey, guys! I'm back with yet another story. I felt like writing something angsty again and I'll admit, I slightly cried while writing this. What a wimp I am, huh?_

_Anyways, I might post once a week. That's what I'm aiming for. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**1**

If you asked Kurt Hummel how he was doing at that precise moment, he would've glared daggers into your head and walked away without a single word.

He was furious; downright pissed blind. It was times like this where he wished the damn jocks could get it through their morbid, thick skulls and realize that no matter how many slushies they toss in his face or how many 'fag's are spewed in the poor boy's direction, he would never turn straight.

Kurt sighed as he threw his textbooks in his locker, ignoring some of the decorations that had fallen to the bottom of it. He hated days like today. Instead of just one iceberg bitch slap, he had received a whole round of them when he was cornered by that damn hockey team. They had sneered through their acne-covered faces and had thrown many insults in his direction before drenching him with sheer cold. Unfortunately, he had forgotten to bring extra clothes due to the fact the Hummel-Hudson household was backed up on laundry. So all he could do was clean himself off, suck it up and go about his day, ignoring the stickiness of the now-dried slushy.

Kurt closed his locker and wearily smiled. Glee was his next class and it was the end of the school day. He couldn't wait to rant to his boyfriend about everything that had happened, knowing that Blaine would be all open ears like the dozens of other times he had been. Yes, he and Blaine were kind of on the bumpy side of their relationship, but he was hoping the two of them could talk before class so Kurt could fully apologize for his behavior.

Adjusting the shoulder strap of his bag, he made his way through the gossiping teens and towards the choir room. He happily made his way through the doorway…

…and froze like a deer in headlights.

Glaring at him upon his arrival was the entire Glee Club, who had already picked their seats. Kurt sadly noticed Blaine's bag in a seat that was surrounded by his friends and that the only empty seat left was in the corner far away from where Blaine was apparently sitting.

Said boy was standing at the front of classroom, arms crossed and glare more terrifying than the rest of them.

"Kurt," he said in cold greeting. Kurt slowly took a few steps forward.

"Blaine…guys…what's going on…?" he asked carefully. Blaine drummed his fingers against his arm, sarcastically shrugging.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe your one night stand, Chandler, could answer you," he sneered. Kurt froze again, his eyes closing in disbelief.

Blaine, yet again, was exaggerating the whole situation.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked defiantly at his boyfriend. "Blaine," he began. "You know damn well I never even _touched _the guy. Not even a hand on the arm. Quit acting like this!" Blaine scoffed.

"Why the hell should I even believe you? I _trusted_ you Kurt and you went and cheated on me!" Kurt sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling a headache come on. Where the hell was the teacher?

"Blaine. For the four hundredth freaking time, I. Did. Not. Cheat. On. You!" he snapped. "God dammit, can you give me a damn break? We've been dating for over a year now! You should know that my heart belongs to you and you only! I love _you_!" Blaine rolled his eyes, his foot momentarily tapping in impatience.

"Don't give me that crap! Romantic words in a situation like this only prove you're guilty! It means you're trying to get on my good side so I'll forgive you easily!" he shot back. Kurt was taken aback.

"_Excuse me_? After all those times I held you when things got too rough with your homophobic father-"

"Don't bring up my father!"

"-after all those times I ran to the nearest Rite Aid to get you new hair gel when you ran out, and after all those hellish times those stupid Neanderthals shot you down and I was the only one to help you after you transferred, risking my safety to make sure yours was secure, you think I'm fucking _lying_?" Finn cringed in his seat.

"He only swears when he's downright pissed," he whispered to Rachel, who was watching the whole thing play out with awe.

Blaine's heart stuttered when he saw hurt, betrayal and, most of all, _tears_ in Kurt's eyes. Was Kurt right? Was he just overreacting? "Kurt…I'm sor-"

"_Don't. You. __**Dare**_," the countertenor hissed with pure venom in his tone. "So, what were you planning on doing when I took my seat? Were you planning on this gigantic, show-stopping number to put me in my place? Were you hoping to storm out and leave me to deal with the damn club's interrogating? Tell me, _honey_, what song you were planning on singing. I know you well enough to know I'm right!" Blaine bit his lip, contemplating on whether to tell him or not. He soon gave in.

"'_It's Not Right, but It's Okay_'," he admitted. Kurt's eyes lit up with recognition and then pure anger. Not sadness, not hurt, but downright fury, although Blaine knew the two former options were somewhere in Kurt's emotions.

"A song about cheating and breaking up," Kurt whispered; his voice a dangerous low. He felt his nails dig into his palms; hard enough to draw blood. "Well, you know what, Blaine? You don't even have to sing it. I get the picture. We're done."

A chorus of gasps and murmurs filled the room. Blaine's heart skipped two beats.

"Kurt…I wasn't planning on breaking up with you," he frantically said. Kurt shook his head; his anger ebbing away.

"I hoped to come in here after a day from hell to confide in my boyfriend and sing with my friends, hopefully putting this silly misunderstanding behind us and moving forward," he said, his voice cracking and tears falling down his cheeks. "I didn't expect to come in here to find out everyone hates me for something I didn't do and my _boyfriend_ so damn set on outing me to the whole fucking world!" Blaine felt his own tears slide down his face. "Oh, don't you dare cry! I should be the one sobbing my damn heart out!"

"…Unicorn?" everyone turned to Brittany, who was a little uncomfortable. "I know you're in a bad fight with your dolphin soulmate-"

Kurt chuckled humorlessly at that.

"-but why are your clothes different colors? They don't match like they usually do." Kurt blinked at her, his heart warming up to the clueless blond.

"Because, Britt, the entire hockey team threw horrible names at me and slushied me, each and every one of them taking their own sweet time. Of course, being this school's staff, none of them gave a shit…and I didn't have a change of clothes," he said sadly, defeat evident in his body language. Blaine's heart finally broke and he felt like complete shit.

"Oh my god, Kurt-"

"Save your breath, Anderson. I don't want your pity. I want no one's pity. I just want to know when things will ever go my way. Yes, I know that sounds selfish, but I feel like no one's ever really on my side. You can pretend and all, but I have the best poker face around. I know what's real and what's fake," and with that, Kurt spun around, clutched his bag strap tighter and walked out of the room, passing a now confused Mr. Schuester.

Said teacher walked into the classroom to find it full of guilty students. "What just happened…?" he asked. Blaine looked up, his gaze blinded by tears.

"I fucked up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_Woo! Second chapter! After a year! New record! :D I will be updating regularly; maybe once a week. I promise! This is a short chapter, though. Future chapters will be longer!_

* * *

**2**

Blaine Anderson had never felt like a bigger jack-ass than he did at that moment. As he watched Kurt, the love of his life, the boy he would die and/or kill for, walk out of the room heartbroken, Blaine wanted nothing more than to run after him and gather the sensitive boy in his arms and tell him everything he wanted to hear.

But he couldn't see that happening in the near-future.

"Hold on, hold on," Mr. Schuester began, deciding not to comment on Blaine's language. "What just happened?"

"Blaine broke Kurt's heart," sneered Rachel from her seat. Santana glared daggers into the back of her head and kicked her seat, annoyed.

"We all hurt him, hobbit," Santana barked, mentally smirking when Rachel turned around and scowled. "We all hurt him by trusting the leader of this guilt trip: Blanderson."

It was Blaine's turn to scowl at her.

"Well, from what Blaine's told us, Kurt kind-of deserved it," piped Quinn. "I mean, Kurt went and cheated on him; Even after Blaine gave him everything." Rachel looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it for the first time ever.

"Look who's talking, Miss Hypocrite," Santana snapped. "And did you not hear what Kurt said?! He said he didn't even touch this Chandler person. Why would he lie about something like that?" While Quinn was busy thinking of different ways to get back at Santana for her hypocrite comment, Finn looked at Blaine and asked the question on everyone's minds.

"What did Kurt do to make you think he was cheating on you?" Blaine looked down and shuffled his feet guiltily.

"He…he was text flirting with the guy…"

Silence.

You could hear nothing but the mentally placed cricket that plagued the minds of the glee club.

"Hold the _hell_ up," Mercedes began. "Kurt told me you used to text that bastard boy from Dalton all the time!" Blaine opened his mouth to reply when Quinn cut him off.

"See? I'm not the only hypocrite here!" she said, mostly to gain relief from it. Blaine wasn't amused.

"Oh, so you admit you're a hypocrite?" There Santana went.

"Shut it, Hoepez!"

"Alright, look-"

"ENOUGH!" Everyone jumped and turned their attention to Mr. Schuester, who had been listening with slight patience. He lost said patience when the club tuned into 'the Santana and Quinn show'. "Blaine," the boy looked up, slightly alarmed. "I don't fully understand what had happened, but obviously you and Kurt need to talk. I'll let you out of practice today to try and talk to him, okay?" Blaine grinned, grateful and bolted out of the room faster than ever.

Mr. Schuester watched him go for a second before turning back to the silent club. "As for you guys, I want you all to stop intruding in other people's business. Even if they ask you for assistance in a matter, say no, unless it's for advice. It just causes more drama." Everyone nodded, although some nods were just for show. Mr. Schue sighed and clapped his hands. "Okay, who's ready to perform their song for Whitney week?"

* * *

_Hi,_ _you've reached Kurt Hummel. I'm unable to get to the phone right now, sorry for the inconvenience, but leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP. Bye for now- OH MY GOD, BLAINE, GET THAT DEAD SPIDER AWAY FROM ME! *Beep*_

A chuckle. "I-I see you still have our message saved from last year at Dalton. I-I didn't know because, well…this was the first time in a long time you've missed my call. Or…just ignored it. …So, I tried going to your house, to talk to you…but your dad told me you were asleep. I'm not sure if that was a lie or not, but I'm going to respect your dad and believe him."

"Look, Kurt…I don't know what to say. I feel like the world's biggest douchebag. I think I even passed that asshole from the music store on the list. I just…I want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm…I'm so fucking sorry, Kurt. I love you. I love you more than life itself. You're my world…and what I did was so awful. I should've trusted you. You've always been there for me and when you needed me most…I wasn't there."

"I'm so sorry and I love you. I would love to talk to you soon."

"…I really hope you weren't serious about us being done. If you were, then I'm going to fight. I'm going to fight to get you back. I can't lose you, Kurt. You're my everything…"

"I love you…so, so much…"

* * *

_End of message. To save this message, press 1. To listen to the message again, press 2. To delete this message, press 3._

Glasz eyes blinked and a tear fell onto the pillow.

"…"

_*Click*_

_Message deleted. Next message. Your message from…_

"Kurt, you okay, bud?"

"…I'll be okay."


End file.
